


a slice of skin in a dressing gown

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard watches <i>Soldier's Girl</i>. See 'additional tags' for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a slice of skin in a dressing gown

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr. Originally posted [here](http://evocating.tumblr.com/post/51573440019/i-have-this-wild-fantasy-where-richard-sees-soldiers).

Richard started with _The Fall_. 

It was a perfectly conscious decision: he was curious about the actor Peter casted to be Thorin’s most human and relatable enemy, and Peter mentioned that he decided to have Lee as Thranduil after watching his performance in that particular movie. So Richard rented it and watched it, and decided he had nothing to worry about whatsoever because Lee Pace was _good_.

But what watching also gave him was an itch, deep down in the depths of his head. Call it a completionist’s instinct; call it mere curiosity; call it his obsessive need for research – whatever it was, Richard knew that the only way he could get some respite from the itching in his head was to watch more of Lee’s work. He wanted to know more; he needed to know as much as he could. It was always awkward playing enemies with a complete stranger, he thought. (That served well enough for an excuse.)

He saved _Pushing Daisies_ for the last; it was long, and one of Lee’s latest. _Possession_ was a terrible choice; and _Marmaduke_ was worse.

It took him a few weeks to find _Soldier’s Girl_ available for rent. He knew he could do something illegal to get hold of it, but he didn’t less because of morals and more because finding a rental or buying a disk was far simpler than downloading something and fiddling with wires to get it hooked up to his television screen.

His own reaction to the first scene took him entirely by surprise.

There was a calm, logical part of his mind that noted the brilliant ways Lee was making use of his hips, his shoulders and his spine; the way he turned and twisted his body and created an entirely feminine sensuality that makeup could never manage to capture. The same part of his mind wondered if Lee was actively speaking in a higher pitch, or if the film, being his first, simply caught him at the time when he spoke in a sweeter voice than he did now.

But most of his mind was running on a mixture of lust, fascination, and sheer oxygen deprivation as blood rushed down to his cock. Richard bit his lip and kept his hands sternly away from his own crotch. He knew the dangers of masturbating to someone he might (was certain to) meet in the future; that awkwardness should never be repeated again.

By the time an hour of the film had gone by and Calpernia Addams was sitting in nothing but a bathrobe with her long, tapered fingers resting atop of Barry Winchell’s, Richard’s hand was grinding down on his jeans, nails scraping the side of the zip over and over. He shook hard, his eyes fixed upon the high cheekbones and the slice of flesh exposed by the V-neck of the dressing gown. He had already seen Lee naked in _Possession_ and that didn’t make him _want_ this much. The logical part of his brain started pondering whether it was because of the mixture of femininity and masculinity that was inherent in Lee’s performance of Calpernia, or if it was because of that tempting bit of skin that was being shown.

The mystery, he decided breathlessly. It was the mystery; he had always been addicted to those. The wrists of a woman showing underneath by a full-length, long-sleeved gown was always far more attractive than the legs being exposed by shorts. A striptease, it was, and made even worse because he wasn’t sure if the skin exposed by the dressing gown was actually _skin_ or part of the prosthetic. Richard felt the uncomfortably overwhelming urge to reach into the screen and rip off Lee’s dressing gown, if only to _know_.

By the time the pageant scene was playing on his wide-screen, Richard had his cock out of his jeans and he was stroking it. He knew he was being disrespectful of the subject, but there were just some things he couldn’t expect, much less fully control, about himself. He stroked himself hard, his eyes fixed on the screen as Calpernia’s grief-stricken wails beat against the walls of Richard’s rented flat; he threw his head back and came hard, watching from hooded eyelids as Lee hugged himself and sank onto the cold ground. 

There it was again – the spark of arousal, of desire, as he saw that one last shot of Lee, dressed in a beautifully tailored woman’s suit, his hands beautiful in front of him, every inch beneath the throat covered up. He knew the sight of the collarbones veiled underneath heavy suit jacket and shirt, and Richard’s fingers twitched, digging into his own thigh. A low, shuddering breath escaped him.

(Thin skin barely covering bone – he wondered what that would taste like, smell like; if it would be salt or nothing at all.)

As the credits rolled, Richard licked his fingers clean of his own come, eyes fixed upon the black screen with its white, scrolling text. He remembered that Lee would be coming down to New Zealand for Thranduil’s screen test with Thorin in less than a week. In the privacy of his own thoughts, with the barest tinge of a blush showing in the mirrored darkness of the screen, he wondered if Lee kept that dressing gown.

And what he would have to do to convince Lee to wear it again. If only just once.

_End_


End file.
